Blacklisted UTAUloids
Blacklisted UTAUloids are voicebanks that are not recognized nor honored because of violations of policies in the UTAU Usage Policy. =Blacklist= Voicebank Blacklist The following is a list of such blacklisted voicebanks. #'Isakund Wara (和歌イサクンッド)' - Isakund began as a 'gay guy from Chile', according to the younger brother of Isakund's 'creator'. Isakund was a PITCHLOID, derived from Kenta Chikune without permission. His songs were pitched down in Audacity. Isakund's later voicebank was based on an existing voice synthesis software which he could not show permission for usage. An ultimatum was extended to the creator to give a chance for Isakund to be redeemed, but this was ignored. Banned since 2009, for an indefinite period. #'Mikone Samu' - Samu was part of a larger series of UTAUloids called the 'PCloids'. Samu's voicebank is in a bit of a gray spot due to the fact that the text-to-speech software it is based on, Speakonia's Microsoft Sam, is available for free on most Windows computers. However, due to the tendency of Microsoft to sue over small things, the voicebank was blacklisted. Along with this, creator of the 'PCLoid' series had created a modified version of UTAU, called 'PCloid editor', which is explicitly against the community usage policy for UTAU. In addition, the creator released an upgraded voicebank for a limited time. In this version,the creator used the Windows logo as the profile picture without permission. #'Utane Robo' - Even though he was also created from AquesTalk output like Defoko, Koe, Defosuke and Defota, he got converted into an UTAU voicebank without permission. #'JokerKon' - JokerKon came to the scene with the username UTAUJokerKon one month ago. The voicebank got fired because it was Buttnose's voice, claimed to be JokerKon's.Later, the author closed JokerKon's channel. #'DramaChu' - DramaChu has the same reason to be blacklisted as JokerKon: unoriginal voicebank. In this case, the author took Defoko, and edited it. A YouTube user warned the people about the fake voicebank.As JokerKon's author did, her author closed the account after the voicebank get suspected. #'Lourdes' - Lourdes uses Lola's voicebank and her voice is sampled as well from her, while using UTAU in her append iteration. Lourdes was created by RicardoVocaloid. By far, the worst violation ever done in both the Vocaloid and UTAU scene. #'Riki León '- Due to the fact he is from the same creator as Lionoid Lourdes, UTAU Wiki decided to boycott his voicebank until future compliance of Ricardo Carrera. Despite the fact his samples were recorded with Ricardo's actual voice, UTAU Wiki does not accept deviant user behavior. #'Sofia' - This is another creation by RicardoVocaloid and the voicebank is from MEIKO. #'Jeffery' aka. Windows XP Jeffery - Jeffery was created by Alex4ever and his voicebank was sampled from Len Kagamine. This user has been blocked due to the continued vandalism on this wiki. Producer Blacklist The following is a list of unwelcome producers involved in UTAU. #'Rcardo Carrera' - Aka. RicardoVocaloid, Ricardo, he was discovered to be distributing illegal copies of Lola and Meiko, and attempted to cover up these acts. Moreover, in the video remark in http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djan5NMGkz8 which translates to blatant disregard of the rules in UTAU Usage Policy. Due to this, Ricardo Carrera's works are banned. (And to make things worse, he doesn't seem interested in cleaning up his act, language barrier notwithstanding) #'Alex4ever' - Was found to be moving articles to different names without a valid reason, other than personal preferences. (eg. moving an UTAUloid page to another name because he thinks that's the name it should go as.) Was also found to have created an UTAUloid based on Len Kagamine's voice samples. Due to this, Alex4ever is permanently banned from UTAU Wiki without the possibility of redemption. =What causes a blacklist?= There are some qualities of a voicebank that may cause it to be blacklisted. #Lack of acknowledgment from the voice source. This includes the likelihood that the voice source was used without knowledge or permission. Such voicebanks are potential legal liabilities to both the community and to Ameya, the program creator, and thus, is not supported. #Properties of the voicebank that incites hatred towards a particular race, creed or policy. UTAU is meant to be a form of musical expression and instrument, not propaganda. #Any act by the voicebank author or character that infringes upon the UTAU Usage Policy (e.g. making an illegal voicebank using prohibited software or voicebanks such as Vocaloid), Terms and Conditions and House Rules =Blacklist delisting= Simply resolving issues causing the voicebank blacklist will drop the voicebank from the blacklist. However, this may not be possible for certain voicebanks that may require a rework or an entirely new creation. Reformed UTAUloids #'Mizu Tsuyosa' - Originally written as Mizu Tasuyosa, he had hateful content on his profile and didn't have a voicebank by the time he was posted. Even though he now has a voicebank, the hate against Arabians seems to persist on his profile. This violation and hatred towards Arabians is now removed, and is no longer in the blacklist. Questioning, contesting and appeals regarding blacklisting statuses may be done at the talk page. The policies of the blacklist are based on the UTAU Usage Policy. Category:UTAUloids